A Little Christmas Magic
by EmeraldDragon
Summary: Holly Day' lights, Santa Claus, and Mistletoe. All the things that make this time of year magical, no matter who you are.


**_A Little Christmas Magic_**

****

Inuyasha huffed and tucked his hands into his sleeves. How had Kagome talked him into this? They were supposed to be looking for shards, but no – she wanted to see the 'Holly Day Lights' on Christmas Eve.

He should have known something was up when she came to him with those special mint chocolates – especially when she would not let Shippou have any. As soon as he had put the first one in his mouth, she had turned those bright blue eyes on him and given him a brilliant smile. Then she asked the question he hated more than any other.

The fight that followed was not unexpected. There had been screaming, yelling, and begging; but it was the tears that finally did him in. He just hated to see her cry. So they compromised. She could go see these lights and celebrate this Christmas thing, but only if she stayed for just one day and he went with her.

Now he regretted that decision. Kagome's world seemed busier than usual. People crowded the sidewalks, their arms loaded with more brightly colored boxes and bags than seemed possible. Metal carriages zoomed past, honking at each other and their drivers screaming at whoever got in their way. Children screamed and cried as their parents pulled them past brightly lit store windows. Bright lights of every color danced around them, flashing off the dirty snow.

Between the noise, smells, lights, and the strange red and white hat Kagome had begged him to wear because it was 'in the spirit', Inuyasha was miserable. He was sure of one thing above all else, this 'Christmas holly day' was some form of torture.

Inuyasha glanced to the side, fully prepared to tell Kagome they were going home, only to find her smiling blissfully. Her head was tilted back as she watched a fresh flurry of snow drift gently down from the evening sky. Sparkling blue eyes reflected the lights around them and her cheeks were dusted light pink with the chill. Soft red lips turned up slightly. She was dressed snugly in a silvery-blue coat and pink mittens. Sky blue earmuffs protected her sensitive ears from the biting wind.

"Isn't this wonderful, Inuyasha?" she asked, turning to smile at him. He opened his mouth, fully intending to tell her just what he thought of all this Christmas crap, but all that came out was a half-hearted 'keh.' Kagome frowned. "You're not having fun are you, Inuyasha?" He did not reply. "I guess this is all a little much for you. Come on."

She took his arm and pulled him off the sidewalk and into a nearby park. The trees were wrapped in more bright lights. Here, the snow was white and glistening where it covered the ground. In places it had been disturbed to make things Kagome called snowmen and snow angels. Footprints crisscrossed the landscape in odd patterns. People still milled about, enjoying the evening before warm beds beckoned to small children.

Kagome snuggled into his shoulder as a chilling breeze swept through the trees. He felt her shiver and wrapped his arm around her.

"If you're cold, we should go back," Inuyasha growled softly.

"Just a little bit more," Kagome pleaded. "I want to see how they decorated the park center." Inuyasha 'keh'ed, but pulled her a little closer to help keep her warm.

Around them, others were making their way in the same general direction. Most were couples. A boy and girl holding hands here, another pair with their arms wrapped around each other there. Another group was composed entirely of girls about Kagome's age, all giggling among themselves. One of the girls pointed in their direction and the group giggled again. Inuyasha growled.

Kagome sighed against his chest and he looked down. She was smiling softly again, but her eyes were now closed. Inuyasha's face softened and he slowed his steps so she would not trip. He remembered Kagome's mother saying something about Christmas being the time of true-love miracles; but this was Kagome he was thinking about. Letting out his breath in a puff of white, Inuyasha sighed. If only here, for only tonight, and if only to himself, he could pretend that such things were true.

The bright glow of the park center caught his attention and he came to an abrupt halt. Kagome squeaked at the sudden movement. Before them lay a wonderland of snow and light. Lights of every color and shape danced through the trees and between the lamp posts. A light-up Santa and his elves stood guard at a miniature train station as a train large enough to carry young children chugged slowly along the tracks with its precious cargo. The whole display was set up around a large fountain; the water glittering like liquid diamonds as it fell in graceful arcs.

Merchants pushed small carts around selling teddy bears, flowers, scarves, and other similar items. Other carts were filled with hot snacks and drinks to keep the patrons warm. The salesmen called out their wares, trying to entice those nearby to partake of what they offered – at a price of course.

"It's beautiful! Don't you think so, Inuyasha?"

"Keh. It's just more lights and noise," Inuyasha huffed, "This is what you wanted to see so badly?" Kagome just laughed.

"Stop being a Scrooge." She took his hand and pulled him over to the nearest bench. "Stay here and I'll get us some hot cocoa to warm us up." Inuyasha was left standing as Kagome hurried over to one of the carts. Cold and annoyed, the half-demon flopped onto the bench and glared at the cheerfully glittering fountain.

Inuyasha wasn't sure how long he stared at that fountain, willing it to produce a demon, or explode, or do anything as long as it brought some form of excitement. But he was jerked from his brooding by a gentle tug on his pant's leg. He looked down, fully prepared to growl at Shippou – his usual tormentor – for bothering him, only to be met with a pair of bright violet eyes framed in glossy black hair.

Inuyasha blinked, and the little girl smiled back, showing perfect white teeth. The next thing he knew the little girl lifted herself onto the bench and settled onto his knee. The child's boldness left him speechless and grasping desperately for the words to tell her off. The child scooted closer and continued to stare at him with those piercing violet eyes.

"I want a pony." Her voice was soft against his ears, but somehow still carried over the festivities surrounding them.

"A… pony?" Inuyasha repeated in bewilderment. The little girl nodded vigorously.

"Uh huh. The big blue and green one I saw in the store window yesterday." The little girl's eyes widened with hope. Inuyasha had no idea how to respond.

"Suki, it's time to go." A female voice broke into their conversation. Turning, Inuyasha saw a young couple standing only a few feet away. He blinked. If he did not know better, he would have thought he was looking at an older Sango and Miroku. Looking again, he decided it was the light. The lines of the face were wrong and the hair was not the right color.

The little girl, Suki, looked up at them and nodded. She turned back, stretched up, and placed the tiniest of kisses on his cheek. Inuyasha's eyes widened. Suki hopped off his knee and hurried over to the couple. She took the woman's hand, before turning to wave and smile at him one last time. As the woman led her daughter away the man took a few steps closer and bowed.

"I am sorry my daughter disturbed you, I'm sure you are very busy. Thank you very much for enduring her." The man bowed again before hurrying to catch up with his wife and daughter.

Inuyasha watched them go without a word before his hand slowly lifted to touch his cheek. He made a face, unsure of what to think. Up until very recently in his life, children had feared him, running from him at ever opportunity. Even now, only the children of Edo would approach him without terror in their eyes. But he had never been kissed by one before. Children kissed people like Kagome and Kikyou, not a hanyou. The only time they wanted his attention was when they needed saving.

A gentle tug on his pant's leg brought his attention down again.

&&&

Kagome carefully balanced two cups of steaming hot cocoa, both mounded high with whipped cream, as she made her way back to the bench. The line had taken longer than she expected, and she hoped the demon had not gone to find his own entertainment.

She skillfully dodged a teddy bear cart and came into view of her companion. Kagome nearly dropped the cups of cocoa. Inuyasha sat on the bench with a little boy on his knee. The hanyou, while he looked perplexed, was making no move to extract himself from the situation either.

After a minute, the little boy jumped off of Inuyasha's knee and took the hand of a woman nearby. The woman gave Inuyasha a grateful bow before taking her son by the hand and walking away. The half-demon watched them go without saying a word.

"Inuyasha," Kagome called as she approached. Inuyasha jumped slightly before schooling himself into his usual scowl. "I'm sorry to have kept you waiting, the line was longer than I expected." She smiled, not letting him suspect she had seen anything out of the ordinary.

"Keh," Inuyasha replied as he took the offered cup. Kagome had giving him hot cocoa before, so he knew better than to gulp it down. They sat in silence for a few minutes, watching the lights and sipping their drinks. "Oi, Kagome."

"Hummm?" she answered absently.

"What's a Sanda Saws?"

"You mean Santa Claus." Kagome corrected, "He's a who, not a what."

"Whatever. Who is he?" Inuyasha huffed. Kagome took another sip of her cocoa to hide her smile.

"He was a saint many years ago in a far away country. He used to go around riding a donkey during the winter and dropping bags of gold down the chimneys of the poor. Even after he died it is believed that he still goes around the world bringing toys to children who have been good. Now-a-days, he drives a sleigh pulled by flying magic deer. He dresses all in red and has white hair." Kagome explained. "Why do you ask?"

"Heard someone say it," Inuyasha shrugged in disinterest. Kagome smiled into her cocoa again. Inuyasha, however, frowned. Spirits, in his experience, were volatile and very dangerous things, not easily dealt with in the usual way. The idea of one coming into Kagome's home while she slept did not sit well with him.

Kagome convinced Inuyasha to stay long enough to listen to carolers, before he complained that he wanted to go home – enough for her to give in. By this time, it was getting late and most children had been hustled off to bed. The couples, too, were drifting away, probably heading to some party or another. With the deepening darkness came even deeper cold. Inuyasha decided to take the fastest way back to the shrine: building hopping. Despite the elevated wind chill, the ride was short and the city from above looked like a wonderland.

The evening at the shrine was filled with excitement. Jii-chan had brought home a Christmas cake and Mama had made a dinner of beef stew. Souta helped Kagome make up a batch of sugar cookies – then another after he, Inuyasha, and Jii-chan ate them all. Kagome was careful to set aside a plateful of these cookies before they too could be consumed. The remaining cookies were decorated with frosting and sprinkles, as were Souta and Inuyasha before all was said and done.

As everyone settled down for bed, Inuyasha took up his post against Kagome's wall. It was his favorite spot, positioned between the bed and the window while still allowing him a plain view of the door. Kagome offered him a blanket that he refused, before crawling under the covers.

"Be sure to go to sleep soon, Inuyasha. Santa won't come if you are still awake." She gave him a teasing smile and got a grunt in reply. She giggled softly before closing her eyes and drifting off.

Inuyasha listened as Kagome's breathing evened out and grew deep. Outside, the city hummed; never stopping, never sleeping. The moon rose and fell. Still, Inuyasha did not sleep. His eyes were closed and his posture relaxed, he even kept his breathing perfectly even; but his senses were on full alert. He had not forgotten the spirit that was supposed to pay them a visit. He would be ready. No one – man, beast, or otherwise – would hurt Kagome while he was around.

A soft click drifted through the house and Inuyasha's eyes snapped open. A quick glance at Kagome showed she had not been disturbed. He rolled to his feet silently and crept across the room. The door creaked ever so slightly as he opened it and slipped out. Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha sampled the air. The house smelled as it should, nothing out of place and everyone in their beds.

The demon crept silently along the carpeted floor, keeping close to the wall so he could stay in the shadows. He slunk down the stairs on soundless feet, across the linoleum, and peered around the corner into the living room. His eyes narrowed and he bared his fangs.

A round man dressed in red stood in the living room. A large sack sat at his feet as he carefully tucked brightly wrapped gifts under the tree. Inuyasha inhaled again and noticed the man had no scent. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end. A soft growl that started in his chest rumbled past his lips and the man froze. Seeing no reason to hide his presence any longer Inuyasha stepped into the room.

"So, you're the spirit," he growled. The man turned to face him, surprise spreading across his jolly face. Inuyasha had to admit, he did not look very threatening. He was an older man, with hair as white as snow and a thick beard. The man was dressed in red from head to toe of his very portly build. "What do you do, tempt innocent kids with toys then steal their souls?"

The spirit laughed deeply, making his large belly shake with mirth. "My, aren't you the suspicious boy. But I would expect no less from you, Inuyasha."

"How do you know my name?" Inuyasha's ears went back and his hand flew instinctively to Tetsusaiga's hilt.

"I see you when you're sleeping; I know when you're awake. I know if you've been bad or good-"

"I'm not interested in your riddles, old man. What are you doing in Kagome's house?" He flexed the claws of his free hand for emphasis. The old man only smiled, his blue eyes twinkling in the light from the tree.

"I know what your wish is on this night." The spirit gave a wave of his hand and a flurry of sparkles filled the air. Inuyasha braced for impact, ready for anything to happen. He waited, but felt nothing. Looking around, he saw nothing out of place, nor had the spirit moved.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called sleepily. The half-demon tensed, his protective instinct increasing three-fold, and he turned back to the spirit, ready to fight. The old man smiled back. Then he placed his finger aside his nose, winked, and vanished into thin air. Inuyasha blinked in surprise.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing down here?" Kagome asked as she stepped up next to him, rubbing her eyes with her fist.

"I heard something and when I came down that spirit was here."

"Spirit? You mean Santa Claus?" Kagome yawned again. "Inuyasha, Santa Claus is just a story to get little kids to behave around the holidays. He isn't real."

"But I fucking saw him! He was standing right there," Inuyasha protested.

"You must have been dreaming. Let's go back to bed..." Her voice trailed off as she looked at a spot just above his head. Inuyasha growled in annoyance.

"What?"

"You're… you're standing under the mistletoe." A blush crept across her cheeks and she looked away.

"The what?" Inuyasha looked up to see a sprig of a plant he was sure had not been there before.

"The mistletoe, it's… umm…" Kagome blushed deeper. Suddenly, she stood up on her toes and pressed her lips against his. Inuyasha's eyes widened. Just as the shock was fading Kagome pulled away. His hands came up to grasp her shoulders and pulled her close. He sealed their lips together in a searing kiss. Kagome gasped in surprise and Inuyasha took advantage of the opportunity to deepen the kiss.

They parted slowly, but Inuyasha kept his gentle grip on her shoulders, rubbing his thumbs back and forth over her soft skin. Both sets of cheeks were flushed pink and they were looking anywhere but at each other.

"We… we should go to bed – I mean back to bed – I mean to sleep." Kagome stuttered, blushing harder. Inuyasha nodded and let go of her shoulders. Kagome turned and headed back up towards her room, her steps clipped and more hurried than usual. Inuyasha remained where she left him, looking between the retreating girl, the strange plant, and the place the spirit had been only a minute before. He shook his head and followed Kagome back towards her room.

Maybe Kagome was right, Christmas was the time for miracles…


End file.
